Rose Scented Shampoo
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: As Hiei waties for Kurama to return to the hotel room, he spots Kurama's duffel bag. He is intrested in what the fox keepts in there,after going though the items. He wonders what is "Female soap" And why is Kurama useing it? what will he say Warning Yoai
1. Chapter 1

Rose scented shampoo

Hiei/Kurama Yoai

Summary – Hiei is instructed by Kurama, to wait in the hotel room; they had some things to discus, as Hiei grows bored, waiting for Kurama to arrive. He decides to go though Kurama's bag, wondering what all those bath items were for. Kurama offers to demonstration. Will Hiei except? Yoai Kurama Hiei be warned

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this.

"Where in the hell could he be?" it had been over an hour, and the fire apparition was growing impatient. He did not enjoying be kept in doors, and this could be vital time he could be training. He sat in the window, as he over looked the room. It had been a good sized room; and he had never noticed all the different furnishings. He would come in to the room late, even after Kurama had gone to bed, and up and gone before Kurama had awaken.

He had made the window his perch, finding it the closet thing to nature there. Nature had been his home, he had slept in trees all of his life and found safety in them. He looked over to the flat soft surface, that the others clamed to be there place where humans slept. He had attempted to sleep in these things before, but found it uncomfortable and didn't like the long sheets of cloth.

Even though, the bed had looked identical; Hiei could easily tell the difference, between them. Kurama's bed smelt of roses, some nights when Hiei had found it hard to sleep. He would watch the fox sleep; he found it interesting, they way he would toss and turn. Hiei was aware of his past, and could only imagine the dreams that he was having. He also like they way, the fox looked in the moon light.

He walked closer, to place where the infamous fox slept. He sat on the bed as the sent of roses filled his nose. He never understood how Kurama got into using plant, and had to admit it may sound strange; but they have done more good, than most there attacks. The fox was still gone, so he decided he would make himself comfortable on his bed. He slipped off his shoes, and placed his katana on the side of the bed.

Hiei stretched, as he laid on the bed enjoying the sent of the fox. When out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a good sized bag; he lifted it up on to the bed. This is the bag that Kurama held most of his items, which he decided to, bring to the island. Kurama was very protective of this bag; he was usually with most of his items. Hiei understood after being a bandit that it was hard to trust.

He lifted the bag, as he attempted to remember how to open the bag. he found the string as he pulled it open, everything was tightly placed, he then turned the bag upside down as he shook it twice. As all of his belongings, scattered across the bed. Hiei then sat up in an Indian style, on is bed as he began to go though the fox's belongings.

He had no interest in the fox's wardrobe, pushing the few outfits aside; interesting in the smaller items in his bag. He looked there had been several bottles, Hiei naturally being a rouge, he picked up the humans language, and was able to read most of the bottles. Most of them were soaps. That said "for women" on them, He wasn't to sure what that meant.

He had thought that soap was for everyone, and made him wonder what made it different. And why the fox was using women's soap. Maybe he wanted to be a woman?" he thought to himself, as he removed the cap, and squeezed the bottle and a small amount landed on his skin. This was defiantly the soap that Kurama had been using; he smelt of it every night.

As he caped the bottle, he looked to the other bottles that looked similar, one read condoner and the other read shaving cream. "What are these suppose to do?" he said out loud as he shook the bottles. The one that read Shaving cream, had a strange cap than the woman's soap.

He shook the bottle, as he attempted to open it; his index finger anciently pushing the button, and the foamy cream splatter all over, Hiei and the bed. "What the hell?" he said as he felt the bubbling substance on his skin. He grabbed a cloth item, as he wiped off his face and neck off; with it he opened his eye, to realize that he had wiped his face with one of Kurama's undergarments.

He found demon life to be much simpler. If you didn't like some one you killed them, You did not use useless coins to purchase foods and items if you wanted food, you killed yourself, and if you wanted anything, you stole it from the person who had it. And Ningen wore way too much cloth. They wore cloth over there feet, to put into there shoes and wore tight cloth over there here hips; they called under wear. He always wondered what the point was, and Kurama told him it was to keep there mateing organs safe. Hiei didn't ware what the humans called underpants, and his organ was fine. 

He continued his search though his belongings, he found a square object with small dull spikes on it. He had seen Kurama use this before to fix his hair. He had offered a couple times to use it on Hiei's hair but he had only been teasing. Hiei never really did pay much attention to his hair; well not as much as the fox did. He too the brush as he took it though his hair, it took some work to get it to go all the way though, but he managed. It was a bit pain full and wondered why the fox used it.

He came across one of the strangest objects, Kurama had called it a toothbrush, he would place a small amount of white gooey onto it. And up it into his mouth he would move it around his mouth, and then spit the white stuff out. He would rinse his mouth out with water, Hiei always found this strange, but the fox said it was a way to keep his human body healthy.

Finally something Hiei recognized, it was a bar of soap; this was something that the had in Manki. What he would wash himself with, unlike the fox that had multiple cleaning supplies. This was all the fires apportion needed. He pulled the soap out of the box, and instantly realized that the soap was rough. It scratched at his skin, as he drug his dry hands over the equally dry soap. "He can never use anything simple can he?" He again out loud, as he placed the soap back into the box. He grabbed the bag, as he began to place the items back into the bag.

As he was done placing the items into the bag, he realized that he had left something out. it was in a nice case, as and it took several moments to open it. When he accomplished the task, when he opened it he took it out and looked it over, it had a short handle on it and a nice grip, almost reminded Hiei of a weapon. He looked closer as he noticed the sliver strips going over the head of the item, he drug his fingers over it as it cut them. He hissed as he took his finger into his mouth. "What dose he use this for?" He thought to himself.

He had placed all the items back into the bag, as he sat it where it was first located; and placed his shoes back on, and grabbed his katana. He had gotten tired of waiting, he decided he would give the fox a few more moments before leaving. He never really waited for anyone but, there were things he'd do for Kurama that he wouldn't do for anyone else.

"Good job for today," Kurama said as he looked to Kuwabara; who was attempting to stand. Kurama didn't believe in going easy on some one. He believed that if you give them your all, and beat them down a few times; that they will learn how to defend themselves better, and grow stronger in the process.

"Thanks," Kuwabara muttered as he stood up. "I think I'll be leaving now," He said still breathing hard. "I'm going to go visit Yukina," Were the last words he muttered as he began to walk back to the hotel. He looked at the sky; he had then realized that he was a little over an hour late. He had told Hiei to meet them in the hotel room, which they were to talk about what they were to do if anyone was killed or attempted ambush.

He walked up to the hotel, he found it amusing that Kuwabara had just been defeated by Kurama, and only moments later he could spot Kuwabara and the entrance door of the hotel. "that human is something else," he thought to himself he kept a good distance from the fighter, as he turned left heading to the girls room, while he took right heading to his hotel room. he nodded to the cleaning ladies as they all bushed at him.

He made it to the room, as he walked in front of the door, he swiped his card key that he kept in his side pocket. And opened the door, the fist thing he noticed was the sent in the air, it was almost like some one had gone though his bathing items. His eyes caught that his bag had been placed slightly miss placed to the left, and Hiei sat at the window. His nose atomically catching the sent that was flowing off of Hiei. He smirked, as he looked over to the guilty fire apportion.

"What are you looking at?" The apportion growled at the fox. His smirk only grew wider as he walked over to the bag; and opened it up. "It seems as if some one has gone though my things while I was away." he looked over to Hiei, was avoiding eye contact. "And so what if they did?" he asked back continuing to stair out the window. "Well then I'd be fine with it," he replied as he fixed all the items that were horribly misplaced in the bag "Why do you use female soaps? He asked

"Well Hiei," he said with a slight blush. "I like the way they make my skin soft, and you really can't floral scents for men. "He checked all of his cloths, as he noticed that some of the shaving cream was dried up on his underwear. he blushed as he looked over to Hiei. Who had the same expression. "It got in my eye," was all he said as Kurama nodded.

Hiei finally looked back towards Kurama, as he noticed that he was gathering his materials and heading to the bathroom. "I thought we were to discus something fox?" He said as Kurama smirked, "You can wait 25 minutes longer." Hiei observed everything that the fox was taking into the bath room. "What do you do with all that soap?" he asked as he lifted a brow to the fox.

Hiei noticed the devilish smirk that the fox gave him, as he walked in the bathroom. "Why don't you come in here and I'll demonstrate." He said He had stunned the fire apparition, Kurama looked back to see the blush on Hiei's face. He always found it fun to tease him. He walked not the bathroom placing the bath items in order of use.

Hiei had enough of his constant teasing, and decided he would take the fox up on his offer; he walked to the door. and was surprised that the door hadn't been locked. He opened the door, and swiftly walked in and closed the door making sure Kurama didn't hear him. He then stood in front of shower the curtain covered the naked fox, Kurama had been to concentrated on showering, to realize the Rouge had entered the bathroom. Hiei quickly pulled the curtain back, as he looked at the fox.

Kurama had been in shock, when Hiei pulled back the curtain and stood before him. His first reaction was to cover his body, as he looked at the fire demon who was smirking. "Hiei what are you doing in here?" He asked "demonstrate" he said plainly, as he walked and sat on the bathroom sink.

Think it's a good idea for me to continue? only your reviews can tell!

If you like it I will continue on with the story and make it a lemon.

Thanks for reading

M&H


	2. The Demonstration

The demonstration

Rated M+

I do no own Yu Yu Hakusho and I Am not being paid to write this, though it would be nice. ^^

Kurama had been shocked at Hiei's boldness, and felt a slight blush on his cheeks; as the fire demon watched from the sink. "This will take longer than 25 minutes," the fox said out loud to the fire demon. He saw the dark figure nod in agreement, as he could feel his eyes all over his body. "Now in my demonstration I may ask for assistance, will you be interested helping me?" He asked more seductively as he could began to smell Hiei's arousal in the air.

Kurama watched as Hiei began to nod, "good" He said as he turned the shower head onto high, pulling the curtain over some so the water pour on to the floor. He began to wet his hair as he sighed, the hot water feeling great on his scalp. He leaned back showing his whole body to Hiei once again, as his member fully erect. "It seems that I have left my bath soap over by you, do you mind if you could bring it over to me?"

Hiei looked over to the bottle of female soap, he reached over and grabbed the soap off the counter and stepped down and walked over to shower "Thank you Hiei," Kurama said with a smirk as he took the soap from the fire demon's hands. He took the soap and began to poor some into the scrunche, the fire demon stayed in place as he tilted his head. "What is that?" he staired at the scruchie, Kurama followed his eyes and smirked.

"this is something that I put the soap in, it makes suds see?" He finished pouring the soap on to the scrunche, placing the bottle down; and began to rub it. Soon enough suds came from the scrunche. He then began to rub it up and down his arms, and over his chest. Hiei watched the scrunche as it left soap behind. Kurama had finished washing chest as he looked to Hiei. "It always so hard for me to get my back, do you mind getting it for me?" He asked with a smile.

Hiei smirked, as he looked at the fox. he nodded as he took the soaped cruchy, the sent did feel his nose; and drove his scenes wild. he watched as Kurama turned around, he then placed the scrunche on his back; and began to rub it in circles washing his shoulders and upper back. Kurama moaned lightly, encouraging the fire apparition Movement; he then began to move lower down his back. Kurama allowed the fire apportion to move farther down his back.

Hiei had forgotten himself, he was enjoying this; and from what he could tell Kurama didn't mind either. "he worked his way down to his buttocks, and Kurama let out a loud grasp, as Hiei had kept up the same speed and pressure, he made sure that his entire back was covered, the sweet scented suds he washed down to his legs.

Kurama was in heaven, he couldn't believe that Hiei was willing to wash his back, and the fact that he was going father down; was a dream come true. It was as if Hiei was teasing his sensitive skin with the pleasure of the massaging scrunchy. "Hiei," He moaned out lightly, he then felt the pressure releasing. He looked over and saw the smirk on Hiei's face. If this were a competition he would have lost.

"What is that smirk for," Kurama asked. Hiei continued to smirk as he simply said "turn around" Kurama was in shock, as he followed his command. He knew that this was an rare occasion and would enjoy it, he turned around. Hiei smirk grew, as he now found the last place that Kurama had left off, the suds had stopped at his waist; he then continued rub down his lower stomach.

Kurama began to breathe deeply, as Hiei grew close to Kurama's throbbing member. Hiei teaseling around the skin. And then began to wash his legs, "Hiei," He said as he leaned against the wall. Hiei washed the inside of Kurama's legs. Hiei enjoyed hearing the faint cries of the infamous fox demon. He washed his knees and legs, but as he drug his hand up from the soap, he felt sharp stubbles on his legs. Hiei looked up at Kurama and he smiled slightly. "I need to still shave," He said in an apologetic voice.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders, as it didn't bother him. He then took the scrunche , and headed back up his body; and moved the scrunche up to the fox's large member. "Hey…"He said, as he took it out of Hiei's hands lightly. Hopeing that he wasn't going to scar him away; "This is to rough, for something so sensitive." He said with a smirk. "He then reached over grabbing the bar soap, and rubbed his wet hands over the bar; and then rubbed his member, his body shook as he stroked the head.

Hiei sat back, and watched as the fox washed his member. Studying his body reactions, He had never remembered, his member to be so sensitive. But he had to admit, he didn't have someone; that he was attracted to washing his body. He continued to watch as he then blinked. "Isn't it clean yet?"

Kurama had gotten lost in his own pleasure; his member had started throbbing the moment that Hiei teaseling passed, it with the soap scrunchy it had been nice to relive the member, of a little bit of the tension. He was awakening to the real world, when Hiei spoke. "Well Hiei you know nothing is ever to clean." He said, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kurama was now sitting on the shower floor; his legs spread wide open, and Hiei who on his knees, between Kurama's legs sitting by his knees. The water was continuing to spray out of the shower head, as it was now begging to get Hiei wet; and the floor began to puddle with water.

Hiei looked around for the bar of soap. that the fox had been using. He had figured if he was going to wash the fox, he might as well all of the fox. he found the bar and rubbed it against his hands; until the soap suds formed, and the moved father up the foxes long legs. As he then took his member, and began washing it he placed the member between his hands, as he was moving it quickly.

Kurama had died and gone to heaven, the way Hiei's fast hands "cleaned" his member was amazing. The soap was there sort of lubricant, The fire apportions speed was a amazing, he was able to hit spots the fox had never managed. He continued to breathe deeply; he let out a couple gasps; as he tilted his head forward.

Hiei was amused by the foxes reaction, and was secretly pleased that he was pleasuring the fox. He then stopped his assault on the fox, making the fox whine as he lost the sense of friction. Kurama could feel Hiei rubbing his member lightly, and once he had opened his eyes and looked down at Hiei's hands, he noticed that Hiei had washed all of the soap off of his member. "Hiei?" He asked questionly, as he looked up at the fire apportion.

Hiei just smirked in response, as he placed one hand on the fox's member; and began at a fast speed. He had figured that he would pleasure the fox, the same way that he would pleasured him self. Grunts and groans could be heard from the fox, as his chest rose and fell heavily.

Kurama was enjoying the fire apportion pleasuring him, but was begin to find it painful. Hiei was squeezing just a little too hard, for the foxes taste and Hiei had washed of the soap; that was acting liked a lubricant. "Hiei," Kurama moaned out; as he grabbed Hiei's right arm.

"Let me show you," He said as he felt Hiei lighten his grip on his member. He balanced Hiei's hands at the tip of his member, and then drug them down. "The fox shivered, Hiei picking up the hint quickly. Began to go at the same passé but not as hard. "Yes," Kurama said loudly. "You learn quickly," Kurama continued to praise his student as he moaned.

Hiei enjoyed the fact, that he was pleasing his fox. He kept one hand going up and down, on the bottom of the fox's sensitive member. And then used his other hand to cup the foxes sack, this made the fox once again call out Hiei's name. He had remembered how the soap had worked as a lubricant at first, and Hiei already knew the fox member was clean.

He tilted his head to the side, as he attempted to figure out what would be the second best lubricant; he then smirked as he then leaned his head down; as he stopped moving the Kurama's member. Making sure his tongue was wet; he slid it down the sensitive part of the fox's member.

Kurama couldn't believe what was going on; he could feel Hiei's hot tongue against his member. "H..Hiei" was all he could moan, as he continued shake. "It feels so good" He looked down to watch the fire apportions assault on his member. And bit his bottom lip. His senses were tingling, as the head of his member continued to throb. "Hiei please it would feel so much better in you mouth." He said as he cough his glaze.

Hiei had considered following the foxes request, and placing his member into his mouth. but then that would take the fun out of hearing his pleas, Hiei then licked down his member; and began to swirl his tongue around the head of his member. as he still continued the motions. "Put more of it in your mouth," He heard in a deep tone, Hiei couldn't help but smirk, as he now knew that he was really getting to the fox; when he was allowing his other side to appear. He then felt the pressure on the back of his head, as Kurama had attempted to push Hiei's mouth around his member.

Kurama was helpless; it had been Years since he had felt such pleasure, at most time being forced to please himself. And in the mix of his bliss he allowed parts of Youko to appear, mostly his need to be domant and his displeasement, when he was being teased. Kurama was glad, when he was able to gain control again. He opened his eyes to hear Hiei's gagging.

Hiei had allowed Kurama's member into his mouth, but was surprised when he continued to push down on it, until it was more than half way down his throat. And was relived when Kurama let go. Hiei sat up, as he began to breath heavily, they looked away from each other for a moment; out of embracement. "I'm sorry Hiei," He said in a quite tone.

"Did you like it?" Hiei responded "I…Yes I did," Hiei nodded as placed his hands on Kurama member, and began the process

"Hiei..." was all Kurama uttered, as he began his trip back into paradise, It wasn't much longer until Kurama began to feel his peak hitting " Hiei..I'm about to hit my..." He grunted loudly, as he feel Hiei moving his hands up and down his member faster. He then let out a loud moan, as he climaxed shooting his seed out.

He laid against the shower wall breathing heavily, after a few moments he re opened his eyes. to see Hiei he was sitting between his legs. he could see his sticky seed, that covered most of Hiei's upper chest ;and he even thought he saw some on Hiei's chin. Kurama blushed lightly.

Kurama stood up as he looked at Hiei, he had to admit that seeing his seed on Hiei made his body ache. It would be one of the many, ways he could mark Hiei as his mate; he had wanted to do this for so long and it felt like heaven to him. He now walked closer to the chilling water of the shower, and washed of his member. It was becoming raw after the pleasing assault that Hiei had given it.

Hiei watched as the fox washed off his member and smirked; He was happy that he as able to give one of the people he felt close pleasure. Though wearing the fox's seed wasn't what he hand in mind. He did notice the smile on his face, when he spotted the seed. He knew that he would have to get cleaned up, if he planed on training after words. He then slipped his shirt and pants off. Reliving his large throbbing member from the tight pants.

He then walked behind Kurama; he waited patiently for the fox to get done using the water. but he grew bored waiting. "Stop hogging the water fox," Kurama jumped back as he looked at Hiei, with a confused look. He had expected him, to be long gone by now. "Can't go into public like this," Hiei said as Kurama nodded; and allowed the shorter man to use the water. He then observed his body; this had been the first time that he had seen the man fully naked. And he would surly remember this moment.

"What is next fox?" Hiei asked, as he had taken Kurama out if his thoughts. "Well," Kurama had to think a moment; he had been too distracted from Hiei's body, to pay attention what was going on. "My body has been washed," he said with a smirk. "But now it is time to wash yours." Hiei raised his brow, at the red headed human. "I don't think that is necessary fox"

"And why not?" the fox said in a seductive tone, as he began to back Hiei into the corner of the shower. "You already taught me how to clean my self." He said as he reached around Kurama, grabbing the scrunche off of the ledge. "But it will feel greater, if you allow me; my hands are more skilled."

Hiei looked as almost if he thought about it, but then shook his head. "I am content washing my own body fox." she then followed the same way, that the fox had taught him. he then easily slipped out of the foxes pin, as he began to wash his body Kurama growled, he did not like being teased. After a few moments of watching the fire apportion, he decided he would help, if he wanted it or not.

He took the bar soap, as he rubbed it in his hands gathering the suds; as he then walked behind the unexpecting fire apportion and began to wash his back. Hiei jumped at first, being shocked at the touch. He looked back, as he saw the fox he smirked; as his hand continued to massage his back.

He had to admit that Kurama was right; he had been very talented with his hands. All those years paid off. He acted as if he didn't notice the foxes help. He continued to wash the front of his body, Kurama was aware of Hiei's game. and didn't expect anything less from the stubborn fire demon. His hands slowly began to work down his back, as he made his way around Hiei's hips.

"Kurama" Hiei called out, as he felt the foxes hands grow close to his pulsing member. "Yes" Kurama whispered into the smaller demon's ear, in a seductive tone. Nothing else was said but Kurama's ears could pick up a small Hn, as he then wrapped his hands around the member. Kurama's chest was against Hiei's back, and he could feel the jump in Hiei's heart beat; and the quick pace in is breathing.

His expert hands began to massage the sensitive tip of his member. as the others rubbed his upper leg, and other exposed flesh. Hiei who was leaning against the wall, the fox who was lying against him. He had given in to Kurama's persistence, and began to enjoy him self.

Kurama would growl into his prays ear, as he continued his assault on his member. His throbbing against Hiei's back. He had attempted to move Hiei into a different position, so he could take the smaller creature, into his mouth but Hiei denied it choosing to stay still.

Kurama could feel Hiei's body tensing up, as it began to shake. "Come for me Hiei" He said into his ear. "Kurama heard a low cry, as he felt the hot liquid feeling his hand. He couldn't help smirk, as he still was close to Hiei; feeling the demons breath still heavy.

"My Hiei," Kurama said as he washed his and free from the climax. "Are you finished already?" he said as he smirks. Hiei looked over at the fox, with a large smirk "Who said we were done? I'm just getting started"

Thank you for reading, You reviews meant a lot to me and I enjoyed them

Do you think it is good enough to continue? Please tell me your oppion,

Thanks for reading M&H


End file.
